


indulge (in you)

by blazeofglory



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know who you are.</p>
    </blockquote>





	indulge (in you)

**Author's Note:**

> You know who you are.

“It’s a little confusing,” Marius whispers, his voice quiet and tentative and _sweet._ Courfeyrac smiles, and leans closer.

Their mouths are so close, Courfeyrac can feel Marius’ breath ghosting over his lips. He almost leans in and closes the gap, but he doesn’t. He only smiles.

“It’s love,” he says simply.

Something shifts on Marius’ face, and he draws back just a fraction of an inch. And then—then he smiles. 

“Oh.”

And then Courfeyrac leans in.


End file.
